


Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai

by SeinnyaShizuka



Series: Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai-the series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFem!Kuroko, M/M, Multi, Other, fem!Kuroko - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka





	1. Welcome to The Vampire Underground World

 

 

Jaman dahulu kala… Ketika vampire masih menguasai dunia, terdapat tiga ras yang menempati dunia ini. Ras vampir, hunter, dan manusia biasa.

Dahulu, ras yang paling kuat adalah ras vampir, tepatnya vampir darah murni. Pemimpin dari segala vampir, yang terkuat, dan paling abadi dari segala vampir. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan… Para vampir mulai berbaur dengan manusia, melanjutkan keturunan mereka dengan manusia. Sehingga, ras vampir darah murni mulai menghilang satu persatu menjadi vampire berdarah campuran, bahkan ada yang kehilangan kekuatan vampirnya dan menjadi manusia biasa.

Tapi… Hunter tetap eksis di dunia, memburu vampir yang membahayakan manusia, vampir darah lumpur atau manusia yang diubah menjadi vampir oleh para ras darah murni tidak bertanggung jawab, membiarkan mereka menderita hingga tidak bisa mengontrol diri sendiri dan mencelakakan manusia.

Hunter akan terus berevolusi. Tidak peduli jaman karena mereka tahu, walau vampir darah murni sudah hampir habis… Tentunya masih ada beberapa yang bertahan… Hingga saat ini…

**_._ **

**_Y_** **_unouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_ **

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-** **_ssu!_ **

**.**

_'Tap tap tap'_

Terdengar suara sepatu bersentuhan dengan lantai koridor yang sepi itu. Seorang siswa menggunakan kemeja biru muda, dasi biru tua, yang dibalut dengan blazer putih dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu pantopel berjalan menyusuri koridor itu. Rambut merahnya bergoyang seiring gerakan badannya, mata dwi warna itu sibuk memandang koridor dengan liar dibalik kacamata berlensa minusnya. Ya, dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Siswa kelas dua, Sang Ketua OSIS SMA Teikou, kapten tim basket Teikou, atlet shogi berbakat, dan—

'Srek!'

Suara mencurigakan tertangkap oleh telinga tajam si surai merah. Matanya langsung menerawang kearah koridor gelap di sebelah kirinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah suara mencurigakan itu berasal, melupakan tujuan utamanya ke ruang OSIS.

Samar-samar dari koridor gelap tersebut, ia melihat siluet beberapa—tidak. Akashi sedikit terkejut mengenai penemuannya hari ini—

Sekelompok pemuda dengan mata merah menyala

-Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

_'Lagi-lagi,'_ batinnya jengkel.

"Kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab tentang apa yang terjadi pada kami!" raung salah satu dari mereka, yang hanya direspon dengan pandangan bosan oleh Akashi.

"Kenapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab? Bisa minta pada orang yang membuat kalian seperti ini kan?"

Akashi bosan berkata ini terus menerus. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Orang-orang ini sangat bebal membuatnya ingin menghancurkan tengkorak mereka. Antara tidak punya otak atau memang sengaja mencari masalah dengannya. Sedungu itukah mereka, sampai tidak bisa mengenali siapa sebenarnya yang mengubah hidup mereka jadi jungkir balik seperti ini?

Setahu Akashi, seharusnya mereka mengenali karena pasti ada secuil fragmen yang tertinggal di tubuh korban ketika taring makhluk predator itu tertancap di kulit yang melindungi berpuluh-puluh cabang pembuluh darah itu.

"Tapi kaulah pemimpin mereka! Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Pemimpin bukanlah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk masalah pribadi."

"Cih! Kau manusia brengsek!"

Kesal karena tidak direspon seperti yang mereka harapkan, sekelompok pemuda itu mulai menerjang Akashi berbarengan. Akashi sebagai pihak yang diserang hanya diam tidak bergeming, memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

Tangan berkuku tajam terarah, dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

Salah seorang membawa pisau—

Dan lagi-lagi meleset, malah mengenai kawanan mereka sendiri yang kebetulan berdiri di belakang Akashi dengan niatan menyergap.

Akashi dapat menghindari serangan mereka semudah berjalan. Ia hanya perlu menghindar. Sesekali merendahkan tubuhnya. Dan menggunakan tinju untuk mencabut kepala-kepala tak berotak itu dari tubuh kurus dan mengenaskan—menurut Akashi, tersebut.

Makin kesal karena aksi awal mereka yang bertujuan untuk menyerang Akashi berbalik fakta menjadi kanibalisme terhadap kawanan sesama, salah seorang dari mereka, yang bertubuh paling besar nekat untuk mengacungkan pedang ke tubuh Akashi—mengarah ke dada sebelah kiri.

Namun tampaknya ia melupakan fakta bahwa yang didepannya ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Predator yang tidak akan bisa kau kalahkan dengan strategi picisan atau modal nekat.

Akashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Dasar kolot," gumamnya sebari menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk posisikan di depan dada. Telapak tangan yang terbuka seakan-akan tengah menyedot energi-energi alam yang berada di sekitar pemuda itu dan mengumpulkannya sebagai sebuah siluet yang lonjong dan tajam.

_CRASH!_

"Karena kalian tidak bisa diajak berbicara dengan bahasa manusia, ada baiknya jika kalian diberi pelajaran seperti binatang."

Darah bercipratan di sekitar koridor begitu Akashi bergerak. Memenggal kepala mereka dengan pedang bermata  _ruby_ yang menjadi buah dari partikel-partikel alam yang ia kumpulkan.

Ia pun berjalan menuju ketiga mayat tanpa kepala itu, dan berdiri di atas genangan darah mereka.

"Kalian bodoh menantangku secara terang-terangan. Keluarga Akashi memang pemimpin vampir di dunia ini. Tapi, tidak semua—"

Ia mengambil kepala yang sudah terputus dari tubuhnya itu dan menjambak rambutnya,

"Dan tentunya, vampir tak bertanggung jawab yang melakukan ini kepada kalian bukanlah aliansi keluarga Akashi."

Berbicara seolah-olah kepala tak bernyawa itu bisa mendengarnya, "Mereka vampire sok yang memberotak, para darah pengkhianat. Camkan itu, darah lumpur bodoh."

Akashi melempar kepala itu dengan kasar. Ia pun membuat ilusi untuk menyembunyikan pemandangan mengerikan dimana darah bercipratan dan mayat-mayat tanpa kepala berserakan. Setelah itu, ia berbalik badan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Selain Ketua OSIS dan Kapten Tim Basket Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou adalah keturunan vampir darah murni dari klan Akashi.

-x-

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang terletak di pojok koridor utama lantai tiga gedung bertingkat itu, terlihat beberapa remaja yang tengah bergelut dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Keenamnya seakan-akan tidak mengenal satu sama lain—lebih memilih untuk terlarut secara individual, menyebabkan aura mencekam yang sejak tadi menyelimuti mereka tidak mendapati perubahan.

"Akashi-kun lama sekali ya dari toilet," gumam gadis berambut biru muda panjang kepada teman pirangnya.

"Mungkin ia mampir ke ruang klub shogi untuk mengambil sesuatu, Kurokocchi."

Gadis yang dipanggil Kurokocchi itu hanya menghela napas dan mengerlingkan iris biru langitnya perihal omongannya tadi tidak dibalas serius oleh Kise, teman pirangnya yang tengah membaca sebuah majalah  _fashion._

"Atau dia dicegat oleh beberapa orang yang minta pertanggung jawaban, Ryouta." Sebuah suara mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Akashi-kun lagi-lagi dicari oleh para darah lumpur itu? Sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini?" Sang gadis berambut biru muda panjang mendekati sang surai merah yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya Tetsura, mereka sungguh menyebalkan tidak hentinya menggangguku. Entahlah tidak kuhitung, tak penting."

Melihat sikap tidak peduli dari yang ditanya, Kuroko Tetsura dan Kise Ryouta hanya menghela nafas dan kembali dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Kau apakan mereka, Akashi?" Kini giliran seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki kulit  _tan_  yang bertanya.

Akashi menatap yang bertanya dengan tatapan sedikit menghina. "Kau bertanya lagi, Daiki? Tentu saja menghabisi mereka, karena mereka menentangku."

"Tch, harusnya kau panggil aku tadi. Tanganku sedang gatal ingin menghabisi mereka."

"Diamlah Daiki. Mereka muncul tiba-tiba dan aku malas memanggil kalian." Aomine Daiki mengerutkan dahinya kesal dengan jawaban Akashi tapi ia hanya diam. Malas berdebat dengan Akashi yang tengah dirundung  _badmood._

"Kalian ini seenaknya menghabisi orang saja. Terus mayatnya kau apakan,  _nanodayo?"_  tanya pemuda berkacamata pada Akashi.

"Seperti biasa, ilusi. Nanti biar Satsuki yang bersihkan."

"Akashi-kun tidak pernah berhenti merepotkanku dan Midorin ya." Si Satsuki ini mengeluh pada Akashi.

"Hm, itu memang tugas kalian kan."

Nada Akashi memang datar, namun bagi mereka yang sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, itu mengandung nada perintah yang sangat implisit. Midorima Shintarou dan Momoi Satsuki tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar titah dari Akashi. Malah, mereka sekarang tengah beranjak dari kursi yang bersembunyi di balik meja dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Di koridor yang gelap sebelah kiri koridor utama."

Akashi menatap kepergian keduanya dengan senyum puas. Memang tidak salah ia memilih mereka—segelintir dari para predator yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil untuk bekerja dengannya.

"Akachin kau kejam. Harusnya kau serahkan mereka padaku, agar darahnya bisa kuminum. Aku sedang kehausan." Pemuda bersurai ungu berbadan besar berkata dengan tatapan malas ke arah Akashi.

"Menjijikkan sekali meminum darah mereka. Kau bisa menahan hausmu dengan pil darah itu, Atsushi." Melempar toples ukuran mikro yang ia ambil dari kantong jaket almamater putihnya kepada Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi berjalan menuju meja guru dan duduk depan tidak sopan di atasnya.

"Mou Akachin aku bosan dengan pil darah. Aku mau yang asli."

"Itu nanti bisa menunggu. Sabarlah. Kalau mau berburu nanti saja, tapi ingat tanggung jawab jangan seperti para predator kolot itu." Murasakibara Atsushi menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya, tergiur oleh omongan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun kau seakan-akan menjilat ludah sendiri mengatai mereka predator kolot. Kau sendiri juga salah satu dari predator itu."

"Tapi aku tidak kolot seperti mereka, Tetsura. Itu perbedaan terbesar dari kita dan mereka."

Akashi melakukan peregangan pada lehernya yang dirasa cukup pegal sebelum ia mengatakan maksudnya untuk mengumpulkan keenam rekannya di ruang kelas hari ini.

"Ryota, Daiki, Atsushi. Setelah latihan basket nanti, kalian berkumpulah di tempat biasa. Pukul Sembilan tepat. Ada tugas baru untuk kalian. Dan Tetsura, periksa keadaan Satsuki dan Shintarou. Latihan akan segera dimulai."

Titah Akashi direspon oleh kerutan dahi di wajah sang gadis beriris  _blue baby_.

-x-

Kuroko berjalan menuju koridor tempat kejadian berlangsung sambil menggerutu dalam hati soal Akashi yang seenaknya menyuruh dia mengecek keadaan Midorima dan Momoi.

_'Mereka kan bukan bayi, kenapa mesti diawasi yang sebenarnya direncanakan Akashi-kun?'_ Gerutu Kuroko dibalik wajah datarnya.

Tubuh semampainya yang terbalut seragam Teiko-kemeja biru muda, dasi pita biru tua dengan blazer putih dan rok sepanjang pertengahan paha yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya-tiba di tempat Midorima dan Momoi. Dan ia sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

Dalam perkiraannya, hanya sekitar tiga orang yang menyerang Akashi. Tapi ternyata, ada sekitar sepuluh mayat tanpa kepala di depannya.

_'Ini gila. Ini bukan pemberontakan biasa,'_ batin Kuroko sambil mendekati mayat-mayat itu. Ia mengamati wajah mereka dan sebuah tanda asing di tubuh mereka. Dengan sedikit jijik, ia membalikkan tubuh mayat-mayat itu dan menyibak pakaian mereka, untuk menemukan sebuah tanda tidak asing yang nyaris tidak terlihat di punggung bawah bagian kiri mereka.

_'Tidak salah lagi. Mereka ini kan… Pantas saja Akashi menyuruhku kesini.'_

Melihat perubahan raut wajah dari gadis yang sejak tiba di sana tidak membuka mulut untuk berbasa-basi, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa pun tidak, Momoi Satsuki berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan.

"Tetsura-chan, kau tau siapa mereka?"

"Ya Momoi-san. Nanti akan kujelaskan, tapi sebaiknya kalian cepat selesaikan ini karena Akashi-kun memulai latihan basket sebentar lagi."

-x-

Pukul sembilan kurang lima belas, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara sudah berkumpul di tempat yang diperintahkan Akashi.

Ketiganya tengah mendudukkan diri mereka di ruang tamu rumah kediaman keluarga Akashi yang sengaja dibuat di Tokyo. Rumah yang merupakan miniatur dari kediaman asli Klan Akashi yang berdomilisi di Kyoto, kota paling mistis di Jepang juga bertindak sebagai rumah kedua mereka semua—jika memang situasi mendesak yang mengharuskan mereka menjadi tamu menginap.

Walau berukuran tidak seluas di Kyoto, namun hal tidak mengurangi nilai estetika dan kemewahan yang terdapat. Guci-guci keramik yang artistik dan memiliki nilai sejarah tinggi pun tidak kalah menghiasi ruang tamu tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan lorong-lorong yang menurut Kise mirip seperti galeri lukisan, dihiasi dengan lukisan dari potret kepala Klan Akashi dari berabad-abad silam. Namun nampaknya belum terdapat lukisan potret dari Akashi Seijuurou sendiri.

Di tambah, kondisi terawat dikarenakan beberapa  _maid_ dan  _bulter_ terpercaya dari keluaga Akashi—dalam kasus ini mereka jugalah vampir, yang ditempatkan Akashi Masaomi ketika putranya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Tokyo, menambah kesan hidup dari rumah yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai  _mansion_ itu.

"Kira-kira, tugas baru apalagi yang akan diberikan Akashi pada kita ya, Kise?"

"Mana aku tau Ahominecchi, Akashicchi kan selalu penuh kejutan- _ssu."_

"Apapun tugas yang diberi Akachin, akan kujalani. Asal aku bisa berburu."

"Murasakicchi pikirannya makan terus ya, apa tidak bisa sedetik saja tidak memikirkan makanan?" sungut Kise sembari meneguk minuman berwarna merah yang disediakan oleh seorang  _maid_ ketika mereka baru beberapa menit menempati ruang tersebut.

"Kise, kau berisik!"

"Mou! Ahominecchi kejam!"

Ketiga vampir itu berbincang-bincang dengan nada yang sedikit saling menyentak, sampai suara Kuroko menggangu mereka.

"Murasakibara-kun sudah tidak sabar ya. Ayo, kalian sudah ditunggu Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun dan Momoi-san."

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang Akashi yang berada di lantai dua. Mereka kembali melewati lorong 'Galeri Lukisan' itu.

Dalam ruangan bernuasa arsitektur yang menggunakan warna merah marun sebagai dominasi, Akashi sudah duduk di belakangan mejanya. Momoi dan Midorima duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kuroko berjalan dan berdiri di samping meja Akashi.

"Tentang misi yang akan kuberikan pada kalian, mungkin akan sedikit sulit. Karena menyangkut vampir lain yang merecoki desa di luar negeri." Akashi memulai titahnya pada ketiga vampir di depannya.

"Kalian ingat wanita ini?" Akashi melampirkan sebuah foto yang menggambarkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang. "Vampir darah murni tidak bertanggung jawab yang sudah menggigit banyak orang tidak bersalah yang diburu ayahku beberapa tahun silam?" Ketiganya hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang ia dan pengikutnya kembali merusuh di desa-desa di Bulgaria. Kudengar ia dan para darah lumpur kesayangannya sudah menggigiti seratus orang lebih. Maka dari itu, kuminta kalian bertiga, tangani dia. Jangan takut karena kalian membunuh darah murni. Kelakuan Renata Svarovski tidak pantas disebut sebagai darah murni."

Kise mengeratkan kepalan tangannya begitu mendengar kalimat lanjutan Akashi.

Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima yang tengah mengaduk-aduk isi tas kecil miliknya, melanjutkan titah. "Shintarou bekali mereka dengan ramuan obat untuk menghilangkan efek agar para warga tidak bersalah itu tidak menjadi darah lumpur." Menoleh kembali ke arah Kise, "Bunuh Renata dengan menancapkan besi di jantungnya. Ingat itu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Kise mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Uhm, ano… Kudengar kalau  _Madame_ Renata sudah dikubur dan dikalahkan dulu. Kenapa dia bisa bangkit kembali?"

Keempat remaja yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di ruangan itu saling memandang. Akashi menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Jelaskan, Tetsura."

"Kise-kun. Memang, ayah Akashi-kun sudah mengalahkan  _Madame_  Renata dulu. Tapi kesalahan beliau adalah, beliau tidak menusuk jantung  _Madame_ Renata dengan sepenuhnya. Setahuku beliau gagal melakukan hal itu karena ia sedang berada dalam posisi terdesak. Sehingga ketika pengikutnya menggali lubang kuburnya dan menyumbangkan darah mereka pada  _Madame_ Renata, ia bisa bangkit kembali."

Kise mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi apa kalian mengerti tugas kalian?"

Ketiga orang itu menggangguk. Akashi tersenyum puas.

"Kalian bisa pergi malam ini. Urusan sekolah serahkan padaku. Usahakan kembali dalam waktu seminggu." Ketiga orang itu langsung membalik badan, berjalan menuju pintu, dan saat itu Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan— jangan sampai berurusan dengan para  _hunter_ sok tahu itu karena kita ini bertugas membereskan dan menghapus eksistensi vampir yang tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai darah murni. Bukan mengkoleksi kesalahan dan mengkoar-koarkannya pada keturunannya tanpa pandang bulu, sehingga keturunan kita yang tidak tahu apa-apa kena imbasnya."

Nada tajam Akashi membuat rahang Aomine mengeras, lalu ia melanjutkan perjalannya bersama Kise dan Murasakibara.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Kuroko langsung bertanya pada Akashi, "Akashi-kun, apa tidak apa-apa tidak membawa serta Midorima-kun atau Momoi-san dengan mereka?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Tenang saja Tetsura, Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasinya. Karena, aku selalu benar—"

-x-

"Tetsura-chan kau jadi kan memberitahuku dan Midorin tentang siapa yang menyerang Akashi tadi sore?"

Kuroko hampir saja lupa kalau Momoi tidak menanyakannya. Akashi yang ada di depan mereka hanya mengangkat alis, tidak berkata apapun menunggu jawaban Kuroko.

"Maaf. Nampaknya konsentrasiku teralihkan dari hal itu, Momoi-san. Akashi-kun bolehkah aku duduk? Kakiku pegal sekali berdiri." Akashi mengangguk pelan lalu Kuroko menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Momoi.

"Akashi-kun kau pasti tau kalau mereka bukan darah lumpur yang biasa minta pertanggung jawaban. Mereka bukan bodoh tidak tau kalau bukan kau yang bertanggung jawab atas yang terjadi pada mereka. Mereka diperintah. Ada yang menfitnahmu, Akashi-kun."

"Ya, aku tau itu Tetsura."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menatap Akashi dan bertanya dengan nada agak menyentak. Momoi bingung mencoba mencerna percakapan kedua temannya ini. Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Akashi-kun tau kan mereka itu dari klan  _Shinamure_ , klan manusia yang ia ubah seluruhnya menjadi darah lumpur beberapa bulan yang lalu." Akashi mengangguk pelan.

Mendengar kata kunci nama klan yang tidak asing di telinganya, Momoi nampaknya sudah mulai bisa mengikuti alur percakapan ini. "Tunggu—Tetsura-chan. Berarti yang tadi itu— Lalu kenapa mereka menyerang Akashi-kun?"

"Mudah saja Momoi-san. Yang tadi itu hanya sepertiga dari anggota klan mereka. Anggota yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai siapa yang menghancurkan hidup mereka. Yang dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk mengetahui lokasi Akashi-kun. Yang masih bisa ia hasut untuk menyerang Akashi-kun-"

"Kenapa ia menyuruh mereka seperti itu?"

"Karena Hanamiya Makoto membenciku. Ia ingin aku diburu pemburu dengan cara ini." Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Momoi.

"Jika para darah lumpur berkeliaran dan berteriak kalau Akashi-kun yang bertanggung jawab, mereka pasti akan mengincar Akashi-kun, bukan dia. Hanamiya Makoto adalah darah murni yang memberontak dan memaksa ingin melepaskan aliansi dengan keluarga Akashi. Ia memberontak dengan cara seperti sekarang. Entah apa lagi nanti yang akan ia katakan dengan mulut manis menjijikkannya," lanjut Kuroko. Momoi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ah, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan lagi, namun aku harus pulang sekarang karena aku yakin Ibu akan memarahiku jika aku menyia-nyiakan darah yang sudah ia siapkan untukku di rumah. Sampai jumpa besok."

Momoi bangkit dari sofa beludru merah marun tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar—

_BLAM._

Sekarang, di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Akashi dan Kuroko. Akashi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju arah Tetsura yang duduk di sofa.

"Tetsura…"

"Ya, Akashi-kun." Kuroko merespon panggilan Akashi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tahu sekali ya tentang siapa saja yang memusuhiku. Darimana kau tahu itu? Seingatku aku tidak pernah memberitahumu." Kuroko menatap intens Akashi.

"Hm, Akashi-kun jangan meremehkanku. Aku adalah asisten pribadimu, kan?" Akashi tersenyum misterius dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kuroko. "Lagipula, memang kau pikir aku ngapain saja di perpustakaan bawah tanah selama ini? Bengong memandangi buku-buku yang mulai menguning itu? Tidak Akashi-kun. Aku membaca dan mengingat mereka."

Tidak berniat lagi bertanya hal yang berhubungan dengan perpustakaan dan buku-buku menguning, Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm, permasalahan ini membuatku lapar. Aku belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang karena diganggu terus oleh orang-orang bodoh itu."

"Ya, terus? Ya makan, Akashi-kun. Jangan-jangan kau jadi ikutan bodoh setelah berkali-kali berhadapan dengan makhluk yang katamu tidak berotak."

Sarkastik, seperti biasa.

Akashi hanya tertawa. Jika ia mengatakan sesuatu secara implisit, mungkin yang ia dapatkan adalah gamparan majas sarkasme dari bibir mungil gadis ini.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, bodoh. Maksudku-boleh kan... Tetsura?" Akashi langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko.

"Hm, terserahmu Akashi-kun. Jangan kebablasan saja."

Mendapat lampu hijau, Akashi tersenyum. Ia menjilat leher Kuroko, dan mendekatkan taringnnya yang kelaparan ke ceruk leher jenjang milik gadis Kuroko itu.

"Ngh—" Kuroko melenguh sedikit karena taring Akashi mulai merobek permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Darahmu sangat lezat Tetsura," gumam Akashi di sela kegiatan 'makan malam'nya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk memberi Akashi akses lebih luas.

"Wah, suatu kehormatan bagiku dipuji oleh Yang Mulia Darah Murni. Pastinya anda sangat lapar ya?"

Akashi tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kuroko dan asyik menyesap darah lezat tersebut. Bahkan ada yang mulai menetes, lolos dari taring tajam Akashi dan merebes, mengotori kemeja putih yang dikenakan Tetsura.

"Ohh ... cukup Akashi-kun aku mulai lemas." Kuroko mencubit lengan Akashi yang bertengger di sisi kanan tubuhnya, sisi kiri tubuh Kuroko diambil alih oleh taring Akashi.

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak kearah Kuroko. Masih dengan bibir yang dikotori darah dibagian ujung, ia kemudian menggigit nadinya pelan hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Kuroko keheranan dengan tingkah Akashi. "Untuk apa kau lakukan itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Tentunya untuk berterima kasih untuk makan malam lezat darimu, Tetsura."

Akashi langsung menghisap darah dari tangannya sendiri dan mencium bibir Kuroko untuk menyalurkan darahnya pada Kuroko. Kuroko awalnya terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Akashi itu. Namun ia tidak bisa memberontak. Kedua lengan kekar Akashi mengunci tubuhnya yang sudah tersudut di sofa marun tersebut. Ditambah dengan tubuh Akashi yang menghalangi aksesnya dengan ruang kosong yang tersisa. Dengan wajah memerah ia menerima asupan cairan yang mengandung zat besi itu dari Akashi.

"Terima kasih Seijuurou-kun," kata Kuroko sebelum ia merasa kelopak matanya semakin berat, dan tanpa sengaja terlelap karena kelelahan. Walau sudah mendapat 'ucapan terima kasih' dari Akashi, tentunya itu tidak cukup mengembalikan yang dihisap Akashi. Paduka bersurai merah tersebut sangat rakus dalam menyangkut darah Tetsura.

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening Kuroko lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin ke kamar yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan pribadi Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sama-sama Tetsura. Itulah gunanya aku di sampingmu—"

Akashi berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam dengan sinar bulan yang menembus medan partikel kaca transparan yang telah didesain sedemikian rupa sebagai salah satu unsur estetika dari rumah kediamannya.

Sebenarnya- Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

Kemampuan yang melebihi standar dari keluarga asal masing-masing, di mana ketujuh remaja itu menjadi buah bibir di setiap pertemuan koalisi antar kepala klan predator penghisap darah yang merupakan titisan neraka.

Di bawah pimpinan calon kepala keluarga Akashi yang selanjutnya—

Mereka dijuluki,

_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai*_

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi Sejuurou : Vampire darah murni yang terlahir di keluarga Akashi. Mempunyai iris dwiwarna dan kemampuan "Emperor Eye" yaitu kemampuan melihat masa depan. Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi yang keras kepala dan mengklaim dirinya selalu benar. Calon penerus keluarga Akashi. Bisa mengendalikan lima elemen utama di dunia (air, api, tanah, udara, ruang dan waktu) Tinggi Akashi sama seperti di anime.**

**Kuroko Tetsura: Gadis berambut** **_blue baby_ ** **panjang yang merupakan vampire darah murni juga. Bernama asli Tsurara tapi ia ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan dan menyamar menjadi Kuroko Tetsura. Mempunyai kemampuan analisis yang tidak diragukan dan karena kegemarannya membaca pengetahuannya luas tentang vampire. Bisa mengendalikan alam disekitarnya dan memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tinggi Tetsura kurang lebih 160 cm.**

**Kise Ryota: Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang, bermata emas dan memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model karena wajahnya yang tampan. Memiliki kemampuan meniru teknik seseorang dengan sempurna sehingga ia bisa menguasai beberapa teknik hunter dan vampire. Ia adalah keturunan keluarga vampire darah murni tapi karena ayahnya menikah dengan vampire darah campuran. Kise tidak mewarisi darah murni. Vampire paling cerewet.**

**Aomine Daiki: Pria berkulit tan dengan tatapan mata tajam, rambut dan iris** **_dark blue_ ** **. Mempunyai fisik yang kuat dan gila pertarungan. Ia akan semangat membunuh para vampire darah lumpur karena mereka sudah menghancurkan kehidupan menyukai para hunter karena suatu alasan. Aomine merupakan vampire hasil pernikahan dari vampire darah murni dan manusia biasa. Selain memiliki fisik yang kuat ia bisa mengendalikan es. Agak sensi dengan sifat cerewet Kise.**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Pria bertubuh raksasa seperti anak titan ini bersurai dan beriris ungu. Sangat suka makan snack dan berburu. Ia mau menerima misi dari Akashi dengan iming-iming 'berburu'. Karena fisiknya yang besar membuatnya bisa mengalahkan darah lumpur dengan mudah. Dengan memecahkan kepala mereka. Ia dulu merupakan anak manusia yang diubah menjadi vampire oleh ayah Akashi karena sedang sekarat dan ibu Murasakibara meminta tolong Ayah Akashi mengubahnya, dan merawat Murasakibara. Ia sangat patuh pada Akashi dan kadang suka merengek layaknya anak kecil.**

**Midorima Shintarou: Pria berkacamata dan memiliki rambut dan iris berwarna hijau ini seorang tsundere akut dengan ciri khas di akhir omongan suffix** **_nanodayo_ ** **. Sangat percaya dengan ramalan. Ia terlahir di keluarga vampire darah murni yang ahli medis sehingga kadang ia terlihat sebagai 'dokter pribadi Akashi'. Ia ahli menggunakan senapan karena** **_shoot_ ** **-nya selalu tepat sasaran dan mudah melumpuhkan musuh karena tau titik-titik vitalnya.**

**Momoi Satsuki: Gadis vampire berambut pink dan beriris merah memiliki kemampuan aneh, bisa mengendalikan orang sesuka hatinya. Kepribadiannya ceria dan dekat dengan Kuroko. Ia suka disuruh bekerja dengan Midorima dalam hal 'membereskan kekacauan'. Selain mengendalikan orang, ia juga bisa mengendalikan api. Ia dan Tetsura suka bekerja sama dalam membahas strategi.**

***generasi vampire berbakat**

**untuk yang bersedia baca~ Makasi banyak :3**

**-** **_shizuo miyuki-_ **

****


	2. The Hunter, Kagami Taiga.

**_Organisasi Hunter Seirin, pukul dua dini hari._ **

Asosiasi  _hunter_  ini merupakan yang terbesar dan tertua di Jepang. Asosiasi yang telah banyak melahirkan  _hunter-hunter_  berbakat dan telah melenyapkan ratusan eksistensi vampire darah pengkhianat. Bagi manusia dan sesama  _hunter_ , organisasi ini adalah penyelamat dunia mereka. Tapi, bagi para vampir, baik darah murni, campuran ataupun vampire biasa organisasi ini bagaikan pedang bermata dua.

Memberi mereka dua efek, menguntungkan dan merugikan.

Organisasi ini menguntungkan bagi para vampir darah murni karena jika para pemburu memburu para darah pengkhianat, itu akan mengurangi tugas mereka dan memberi kedamaian. Sedikit.

Organisasi ini merugikan bagi para vampir darah murni, karena dengan mereka melenyapkan para darah pengkhianat itu, catatan rekor yang akan diwariskan turun terumun akan bertambah. Dan sayangnya, di catatan itu tidak ada informasi yang sangat detail. Mereka hanya memberi detail seputaran nama, di mana ditemukan,  _hunter_  yang berkorban memburunya dan cara membunuh.

Detail yang sangat sedikit itu akan menyebabkan keturunan pemburu di masa mendatang akan membenci vampir tanpa pandang bulu. Bahkan ada seorang pemburu muda yang ingin melenyapkan dan mengalahkan  _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai…_

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_ **

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-** **_ssu!_ **

**_._**

_BRAK!_

Suasana di markas utama Seirin sedang panas. Terdengar suara meja digebrak dengan kasar. Di ruang utama markas tersebut terlihat seorang perempuan muda sedang berdiri dari balik mejanya dan memandang pemuda di depannya dengan gusar.

"APA KAU GILA?! KAU? AKAN MENGALAHKAN AKASHI SEIJUUROU SI VAMPIR DARAH MURNI PEWARIS KLAN AKASHI ITU?! OH DEMI ROH LELUHUR KITA KAU PEMBURU PALING BODOH YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI!"

Perempuan bernama Aida Riko itu berteriak kepada pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang mengaku seorang  _hunter_ dari Amerika, Kagami Taiga.

"Aku tidak gila dan aku seratus persen sadar akan ucapanku. Aku-akan-mengalahkan-Akashi-Seijuurou, Ketua." Kagami mengeja dan menekankan tiap kata di kalimat terakhir. Untuk seorang anggota baru, ia bisa dikategorikan cukup tenang dalam hal menghadapi Riko yang sedang emosi.

Riko nyaris meledak lagi kalau saja sebuah tangan dingin milik Hyuuga Junpei menepuk pundaknya dan mengisyaratkan 'biar aku yang urus ini.'

Riko yang mengerti isyarat itu langsung mendelikkan matanya ke arah Hyuuga. Namun ia tidak melawan dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggebrak pintu, dengan alasan ia butuh udara segar.

Hyuuga berdeham sebentar sebelum memulai introgasi.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengalahkan Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami-kun?" Interogasi dimulai, ditonton oleh beberapa pemburu lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei, Koganei Shinji dan Mitobe Ryuunosuke yang semula gemetaran melihat pemimpin mereka marah besar pun penasaran dengan jawaban Kagami.

"Alasan yang simpel. Karena dia itu vampir."

Jika ini Riko, mungkin ia akan menatap Kagami dengan pandangan menghina, namun Hyuuga Junpei masih bisa mengontrol emosinya lebih baik daripada ketua perempuan mereka.

"Kenapa mesti Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Karena dia itu darah murni. Pemimpin dari segala vampir yang ada. " Hyuuga menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kagami. Sedangkan Riko yang ternyata selama ini berada di balik pintu ingin sekali mendobrak masuk dan menghajar Kagami saat itu juga.

"Kenapa harus Akashi? Darah murni itu ada yang lain kan."

"Aku tau dia itu sangat ditakuti oleh vampir dibawahnya. Kecuali vampir darah pengkhianat. Tapi aku, sebagai seorang  _hunter,_  ingin mengalahkannya. Ingin membuktikan bahwa vampir darah murni Akashi Seijuurou tidak sekuat yang ditafsir orang-orang selama ini. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkan Akashi— kalau perlu, aku akan menghapuskan eksistensinya dan anjing-anjing setianya,  _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai."_ Kagami berkata dengan tegas tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

 _'Bagus. Kita baru saja kedatangan orang tidak waras,"_ batin Hyuuga dan yang lainnya.

Saat itu, Riko langsung memasuki ruangan dan bertanya dengan nada menantang pada Kagami.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin mengalahkan Akashi dan kawanannya. Aku tidak memaksa dan tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang pertanyaanku adalah, bagaimana?"

Riko berpikir Kagami hanya sesumbar di mulut ingin mengalahkan Akashi dan lain-lain. Berpegang kukuh pada kepercayaan dirinya, ia yakin kalau Kagami tidak mengetahui pergerakan Akashi.

Tapi sayangnya ia salah. Kagami pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Riko dengan lantang.

"Aku akan ke Bulgaria pagi ini juga. Karena di sana seorang vampir darah murni yang berkhianat pada Akashi bangkit dari kuburnya, dan menyerang sebuah desa disana dengan pengikut darah lumpurnya. Dari sumber yang kudengar, mereka sudah menggigiti seratus orang lebih dalam semalam."

Riko cengo mendengar berita ini dari Kagami. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang kasus ini. Tepatnya, Seirin belum menerima laporan dari kantor cabang yang berada di Bulgaria. Ada apa ini?

"Bangkit, dari kubur?" Hyuuga membelak kaget.

Kagami tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi kedua petinggi Seirin. "Ya, beberapa tahun silam,  _Madame_ Renata sudah dikalahkan oleh Akashi Masaomi, ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi entah kenapa ia sekarang bangkit lagi dari kuburnya setelah diberi darah oleh para pengikutnya. Dan aku yakin berita ini sudah sampai ke telinga Akashi dan ia pasti tengah mengirimkan beberapa orang dari bawahannya itu untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Maka dari itu, inilah kesempatanku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Riko dan Hyuuga pun akhirnya pasrah setelah mendengar kasus ini dari Kagami. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, selama mereka menjadi pemburu mereka tidak pernah menemukan kasus ini di catatan manapun dan baru mendengarnya sekarang.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengijinkanmu menyelesaikan kasus ini sendirian. Kemaskan barang-barangmu dan pergilah ke bandara sekarang juga. Berikan aku laporan yang bagus mengenai kasus ini, Kagami-kun!"

Akhirnya Riko mengijinkan Kagami pergi. Hitung-hitung memintanya untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi sebenarnya karena tidak ada lagi pemburu yang bisa ia gunakan dalam hal ini. Semuanya tengah sibuk dengan misi masing-masing.

Kagami mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Di matanya sekarang terlihat kilatan haus akan memburu.

"Terima kasih, Ketua." Ia segera pamit pada Riko dan Hyuuga lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Riko menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi kebesarannya sambil memijit keningnya pelan. Kejadian hari ini sungguh membuatnya lelah. Pertama, ketika ia tengah dalam kondisi suntuk akibat tidak tidur selama tiga hari belakangan, kemudian ia menerima tamu seorang pemuda yang mengaku seorang pemburu dari Amerika ingin bergabung dengan asosiasi mereka, Riko menyanggupinya. Dan, tidak ada satu jam ia berada di depan Riko, Kagami langsung mendeklarasikan padanya bahwa ia akan mengalahkan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kuharap kau tidak memperburuk hubungan asosiasi ini dengan Akashi Sejuurou, Kagami-kun."

-x-

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara sedang berada di bandara. Menunggu pesawat mereka yang sedang  _delay._  Terkutuklah Akashi yang mencarikan mereka tiket pesawat pada dini hari sehingga mereka harus semalaman di bandara. Kise nyaris saja tertidur kalau saja Aomine tidak menjitak kepalanya.

" _Ittai_ , sakit Ahominecchi! Jangan jitak aku seperti itu!"

"Makanya kau jangan tertidur Kise bodoh! Kau harusnya tetap bangun dan aku yang tidur."

Muncul perempatan di kening Kise begitu mendengar ucapan Aomine yang menurutnya sangat egois.

"Masih ada Murasakibaracchi yang bisa mendengarkan pengumuman pesawat itu, Ahominecchi! Eh.. tunggu … Kemana Murasakibaracchi?" Kise celingukan mencari teman raksasanya itu.

"Dia dari tadi memang bolak-balik dari sini ke kafetaria untuk membeli  _snack._  Dan itu membuatku pusing. Oh ayolah kapan pesawat ini akan terbang!" Aomine berteriak frustasi karena sudah empat jam lebih pesawat yang ia, Kise dan Murasakibara tumpangi  _delay._

Walau Aomine pada aslinya adalah makhluk separuh titisan neraka dan manusia biasa, adakalanya Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya, karena beberapa detik setelah ia berteriak seperti itu, pengumuman terdengar.

" _Bagi penumpang maskapai XXX Airlines dengan nomor XX-XXX jurusan Bulgaria, diharapkan untuk segera ke pintu nomor X karena pesawat akan segera berangkat."_

Kise berteriak kegirangan karena setelah penantian panjang, pesawatnya datang juga. Ia dan Aomine langsung merapikan barang-barang bawaan mereka, bertepatan dengan Murasakibara yang baru saja kembali dari kafetaria.

Setelah melewati berbagai pemeriksaan dan tiba di pesawat, Aomine langsung mencari tepat duduk mereka. Tapi sayangnya dengan kondisi mengantuk atau memang ia malas, ia hanya mencari nomor yang mendekati tempat duduknya. Kise yang sedang tidak selamat karena begitu ia masuk pesawat ia langsung dikerubungi fans-fans perempuannya hanya melemparkan pandangan minta tolong untuk dicarikan tempat duduk pada Aomine.

Aomine akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang ia asumsikan duduk di dekat tempat duduknya.

"Uhm, permisi, Tuan. Kalau boleh bertanya nomor kursi Anda berapa?" Si Tuan mendongak kearah Aomine dan menyebutkan nomor kursinya. Lalu ia tidak sengaja melihat nomor kursi Aomine di tiket dan berkata kalau kursi itu tepat di belakangnya. Aomine pun berterima kasih pada tuan bertopi koboi itu dan segera mengirim isyarat pada Kise kalau ia sudah menemukan tempat duduk mereka. Kise bersyukur akhirnya ia dapat lepas dari serbuan fans-fansnya dengan alasan 'lelah ingin segera ke tempat duduk.'

_DEG!_

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat duduknya, Kise merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan mata beriris emasnya mendadak berubah menjadi merah darah, seperti iris Akashi. Kise langsung melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah tegang.

 _'Tidak mungkin!'_  Batin Kise dalam hati. Ia pun cepat-cepat menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan wajah tegang.

Murasakibara yang melihat wajah tegang Kise bertanya, "Ada apa Kisechin?"

"Menurutku—kita sekarang sedang berada satu pesawat dengan seorang pemburu." Mata Kise masih tetap berwarna merah darah yang menandakan ia—mereka sedang berada di dekat seorang pemburu. Aomine dan Murasakibara membelak kaget mendengar bisikan Kise.

"Baru saja Akachin membahas hal ini, dan sekarang sudah langsung ketemu. Jangan-jangan karena Akachin membahasnya makanya kita tidak sengaja terjebak dalam situasi macam ini."

"Teori macam apa itu, Murasakibara."

Sedangkan—

Si Tuan yang tadi ditanyai soal tempat duduk oleh Aomine hanya diam, tidak sengaja mendengar bisikan Kise. Perlahan sebuah senyuman sinis terukir di wajah si Tuan.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu kalian!" sorak si 'tuan bertopi koboi'—tidak, Kagami Taiga dalam hati.

-x-

Sehari setelah kepergian ketiga rekannya.

Akashi yang mendiamkan dirinya untuk menetap di Tokyo merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menghambat misi ini. Secara tiba-tiba, ia berhenti dari kesibukannya meneliti proposal-proposal dan langsung menyuruh Momoi yang kebetulan tengah mengorganisir data-data yang tersimpan di komputer khusus di ruang OSIS untuk men- _jailbreak_ kamera keamanan Seirin.

"Untuk apa, Akashi?"

Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Momoi, ia juga menyuruh Kuroko untuk mengambil data mengenai anggota-anggota Seirin secepatnya. Kuroko hanya menaikkan sebelah alis begitu meminta permintaan aneh Akashi.

"Akashi-kun kita sedang ada di sekolah. Jangan mimpi. Dokumen itu ada dirumahmu semua."

"Aku sempat membawa beberapa ke sini. Cari saja di lemari pojok itu."

Kuroko merasa tersinggung, data-data yang ia kumpulan dengan seenak jidat dicuri Akashi—diketagorikan mencuri karena tidak meminta ijin kepadanya, dan dibawa ke sekolah, tempat yang sama sekali tidak aman untuk dokumen penting tersebut.

Midorima yang keheranan melihat tingkah tiba-tiba Akashi ingin bertanya. Tapi ia gengsi, nanti dikatakan suka mencampuri urusan orang.

"Shintarou tolong lanjutkan periksa proposal-proposal ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan berkaitan dengan Seirin."

Oke. Pertanyaan Midorima terjawab tanpa ia harus bertanya. Sang Wakil Ketua I OSIS ini langsung melaksanakan titah dari Akashi, memeriksa proposal yang masih ditinggalkan terbuka di atas meja Akashi yang berada di sebelah mejanya.

"Oh ya, kalau ada yang aneh proposalnya tanya saja padaku, jangan  _tsundere."_

Omongan Akashi yang ini sukses menohok jantung Midorima. Dikatakan  _tsundere_ secara terang-terangan. Momoi menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Midorima.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Momoi masih sibuk di depan layar komputer—yang merangkap sebagai salah satu media bekerjanya sebagai sekretaris, berusaha untuk menjebol sistem keamanan Seirin yang ternyata lebih ketat dari ia kira. Akashi masih tetap mengawasi Momoi dari belakang.

Lima belas menit kemudian-

"Yak! Akashi-kun aku berhasil menjebolnya. Kau ingin rekaman yang pukul berapa?" pertanyaan Momoi tidak langsung digubris Akashi karena pada saat bersamaan, Kuroko datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan setumpuk kertas yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit di tangannya. Akashi membantu Kuroko membawa kertas-kertas itu.

"Sebanyak ini… Tetsura?"

"Siapa sih yang membawanya ke sini. Harusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri Akashi-kun. Aku hanya ingat jumlah yang aku tinggalkan di lemari ruang kerjamu kemarin."

"Akashi, rekaman yang mana?" Momoi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Akashi yang masih beradu tatap dengan Tetsura sembari mengambil beberapa dokumen mengenai organisasi tersebut.

Kuroko langsung menarik sebuah kursi yang tersembunyi di meja panjang yang berada di tengah-tengah Ruang OSIS, dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di sebelah Momoi.

"Rekaman CCTV tengah malam dan pagi ini coba Momoi-san."

Momoi menyanggupi permintaan Kuroko dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Lima menit kemudian, ia berhasil mengunduh rekaman CCTV markas utama Seirin pada tengah malam dan pagi. Momoi mulai memutar rekaman itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu, mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari rekaman itu.

Sudah dua jam mereka menonton rekaman itu, dan Momoi mulai bosan. Ia pun langsung meng- _skip_  beberapa bagian, dan saat ia ingin menghabiskannya sampai selesai, suara Akashi yang bersender di meja panjang di belakangnya mengagetkannya.

"Bagian itu jangan di- _skip_  Satsuki."

Dan benar saja. Beberapa detik setelah itu suara teriakan Riko terhadap Kagami berkumandang keras di ruangan itu. Akashi dan Midorima langsung mendekati Momoi dan Kuroko lalu berdiri di belakang kursi mereka. Mereka melihat rekaman di mana Riko meneriaki Kagami dengan ide bodohnya ingin mengalahkan Akashi.

Midorima menaikkan satu alisnya, Momoi melongo, Kuroko tetap tidak berekspresi, dan Akashi tersenyum kecil. Terkesan dengan Kagami. Baru kali ini pergerakannya diketahui oleh  _hunter_ , terlebih ia belum masuk Seirin saat mengetahuinya.

Akashi langsung mengambil dokumen tentang Kagami di meja dan membacanya dengan serius.

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun sudah menemukan mangsa baru," celetuk Kuroko membuat Momoi dan Midorima menoleh kearah Akashi. Menemukan mata  _heterochrome_  Akashi sudah menjadi gelap—warnanya menjadi emas dan merah darah, berbeda dari kolaborasi warna yang biasanya, menandakan insting pembunuh Akashi mulai muncul ketika melihat Kagami.

"Satsuki, Tetsura, Shintarou. Ayo kita susul mereka dan menampakan diri didepan Kagami-kun ini. Seirin akan menyesal jika berani mencari masalah lagi dengan kita."

-x-

Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara akhirnya tiba di Bandara Sofia, Bandar udara terbesar di Bulgaria. Penerbangan yang memakan waktu selama dua belas jam dari Jepang menuju Bulgaria membuat pinggang Kise pegal, pasalnya ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena matanya yang masih berwarna merah darah setiap saat. Belum lagi insting pembunuh vampirnya yang agak sensitif dengan pemburu menguasainya sehingga ia harus betul-betul menahan diri tadi di pesawat agar tidak langsung menerkam dan mengkuliti ras yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Mereka tiba di Bulgaria ketika matahari sudah mulai bersembunyi di ufuk barat. Mereka langsung menuju hotel yang telah Akashi pesankan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan resepsionis di lantai bawah yang nampaknya ingin menggoda mereka ketika mengkonfirmasi  _check in,_  kedua langsung melempar barang-barang dan menghempaskan dirinya di kasur yang ada di kamar itu, memilih untuk beristirahat. Murasakibara tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah kedua temannya ini dan langsung menuju kafetaria, lagi. Kise bersyukur tubuhnya tidak merasakan eksistensi pemburu yang menjadi musuh alami mereka sehingga akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang—

Sebelum pada akhirnya Kagami Taiga tiba dan menginjakkan kakinya di bawah atap yang sama dengan Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara dalam hal menginap.

-x-

Kise terbangun setelah beberapa jam beristirahat. Ia terbangun dan langsung menuju cermin, mendapati irisnya yang seharusnya berwarna madu berubah menjadi merah darah karena kehadiran Kagami, yang saat itu belum ia ketahui. Kise melirik arlojinya. ' _Sudah pukul delapan malam. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi dulu.'_

Ia pun beranjak dari kasur, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih tertidur lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Kembali menampakkan dirinya yang sudah tidak terbalut atasan di depan cermin kamar mandi. Ia mendesah kecil ketika melihat irisnya belum juga kembali normal. Oh, Kise kadang menyesali dirinya yang terlahir di keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan mata khusus, bisa mendeteksi  _hunter,_ sehingga ia terkadang harus siap sedia dengan lensa kontak yang memiliki warna sesuai dengan iris aslinya. Antisipasi jika dalam suatu acara yang melibatkan orang banyak ternyata ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemburu. Manusia tidak bisa dibodohi dengan alasan sakit mata jika iris merah darah Kise seandainya terpergok.

Kise pun mempercepat acara membersihkan badannya lalu kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Aomine yang sudah terduduk di kasur. Murasakibara sepertinya sudah membersihkan badannya saat Kise tertidur tadi jadi ia sekarang sedang mempersiapkan sekotak ramuan  _antidote_  dari Midorima.

"Cepatlah Kise. Aku mau mandi dan bersiap untuk memulai perburuan kita. Kalau perlu, sekalian menghabisi  _hunter_ yang mengikuti kita."

Kise menghela nafas begitu melihat Aomine telah memasuki tabitat aslinya.

"Ahominecchi sabar dulu. Dan Akashicchi sudah melarang kita untuk tidak berurusan dengan  _hunter._  Aku tidak ingin pulang-pulang kita diterkam Akashicchi."

Murasakibara hanya diam mendengar percakapan kedua temannya ini. Ia lalu menoleh ke layar  _handphone_ -nya dan melihat sebuah email masuk.

" _Aku dan yang lain akan segera menyusul kesana. Jangan beritahu Ryouta dan Daiki, Atsushi."_

"Hoo… Akachin ternyata merubah pikirannya. Ini akan menarik," gumam Murasakibara lalu lanjut memakan maiubo miliknya.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya beberapa kamar setelah kamar mereka terlihat seorang pemburu sedang bersiap-siap. Ia memasukan berbagai senjatanya dan merapikan dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Kagami Taiga menggebu-gebu, agak rancu penyebab yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Entah karena ia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk menghabisi predator tak berotak yang belum bisa mengendalikan instingnya, atau ia mendapat kesempatan untuk berhadapan dengan predator berotak cerdas yang sering dielu-elukan sebagai jenius dan berbakat. Terkuat di abad ini.

"Akhirnya kita akan berhadapan…  _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai!_ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. The Vampire, The Hunter, and The Enemy

"Mana Akashi? Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa dua jam sebelum  _take-off_  kita harus ada di bandara?!" Midorima menggerutu dengan perasaan dongkol pada Momoi. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berdiri di lorong menuju ruangan khusus untuk penerbangan internasional menunggu Akashi, sedangkan sang surai merah serta Kuroko belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Padahal Akashilah yang memerintahkan Midorima untuk  _stand by_  di bandara dua jam sebelum berangkat.

Sebenarnya ia ingin masuk duluan dan duduk dengan tenang di ruang tunggu, namun berhubung ia memegang tiket milik Akashi dan Kuroko, hal bersifat mementingkan diri sendiri seperti itu tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Momoi hanya menghela nafas tidak menggubris Midorima. Dalam hati, Momoi juga penasaran. Apa yang membuat Akashi dan Kuroko terlambat? Apa mereka terjebak macet? Ada serangan di jalan?

Tidak-tidak. Momoi membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin seorang Akashi diserang di jalan. Kalaupun diserang.

Ia dan Kuroko bisa menaklukan lawannya dengan mudah.

Karena, dibalik wajah datar Kuroko dan sifat kalem Akashi-

Mereka adalah sepasang vampire mengerikan yang memposes kekuatan iblis.

-x-

Terlihat seorang wanita beriris biru langit sedang bersender di dinding, menunggu sang pria bersurai merah darah selesai dengan pekerjaannnya.

"Akashi-kun sudah selesai? Aku yakin Momoi-san dan Midorima sudah menunggu di bandara." Kuroko berkata, separuh bertanya pada Akashi yang memunggunginya, masih sibuk menyelundupkan berbagai senjata di koper. Kuroko menekuk alisnya, mulai kesal.

Ck. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka terlambat ke bandara karena Akashi sibuk dengan benda-benda itu. Kuroko menggigit bibirnya pelan lalu berjalan menuju Sang Emperor.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau membawa barang-barang itu? Paling juga tidak akan digunakan. Lagipula, mereka tidak akan lolos pemeriksaan di bandara. Aku yakin itu."

Kuroko memegang tangan kanan Akashi dan menariknya, bermaksud menyingkirkannya dan menutup koper secara paksa membuat sang surai merah berjengit sedikit, lalu merubah posisinya menghadap ke kanan, memandang wanita yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Tangan kiri Akashi yang bebas mengelus surai  _bluenette_ Kuroko perlahan.

"Tetsura … apa kau lupa kita memiliki Momoi yang bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang dan kemampuanku mengendalikan ruang dan waktu? Aku membawa barang-barang ini karena kita akan mengejutkan Kagami-kun di Bulgaria kan. Selain itu kita akan menghadapi vampire yang sudah menghabisi satu desa," kata Akashi sambil memainkan surai  _baby blue_  Kuroko.

Kalimat terakhir hanya alasan belaka. Akashi juga pernah menghabisi satu klan yang berkhianat padanya tanpa tersisa keturunannya sedikit pun tanpa membawa barang-barang rempong seperti ini. Kuroko memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Akashi, bosan juga ia kalau Akashi terus menerus mengungkit Si Kagami-kun dan Seirin setiap beberapa menit sekali.

 _'Akashi-kun mulai bernafsu kalau berhubungan dengan Seirin ya,'_  batin Kuroko lalu berbalik badan, mengambil kopernya sendiri dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Akashi tersenyum kecil sembari memperhatikan sosok mungil itu berbalik, surai  _bluenette_ bergaya  _ponytail_ nya ikut bergoyang seiring gerakan tubuh Kuroko.

"Kau itu seperti tidak tau aku saja, Tetsura."

.

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_ **

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-** **_ssu!_ **

**_._**

Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise sedang dalam perjalanan menuju daerah pedesaan Sozopol yang terletak di kawasan  _resort_  wisata popular Laut Hitam. Mereka sudah menerima data lengkap dari Akashi mengenai desa yang dikabarkan merupakan tempat kelahiran vampir incaran mereka saat ini.

Tapi, mereka tidak habis pikir kenapa Renata tega membuat manusia-manusia tidak berdosa itu menjadi vampir darah lumpur. Entahlah, mungkin karena di masa lalu ia kalah telak dengan Akashi Masaomi kemudian melampiaskannya kepada manusia-manusia tidak berdosa itu. Hitung-hitung menambah pengikut.

Mereka menuju desa tersebut dengan jalur memutar. Desa itu sudah dijaga ketat oleh polisi dengan kedok 'pembunuhan berantai' yang entah darimana pemerintah mendapat spekulasi seperti itu. Kise tidak ingin dirinya dipergoki oleh para polisi bahwa ia sedang menuju desa itu. Bisa-bisa misi mereka gagal total, malah menimbulkan skandal yang mungkin nanti akan membuat Akashi murka dan membunuh Kise. Mengingat Kise adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun, ada kemungkinan walaupun kecil wajahnya dikenal para petugas. Tentunya Kise tidak akan nekat karena ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Tinggal hutan ini, dan di sebelah selatan hutan inilah, tempat desa itu," gumam Murasakibara sambil menerawang ke sekitarnya. Murasakibara bertugas sebagai penunjuk jalan dalam misi ini, karena Kise dan Aomine belum pernah ke Bulgaria sebelumnya.

"Nee, Murasakibaracchi. Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke kampung halamanmu?" Kise iseng bertanya pada Murasakibara sembari mereka berjalan dan terkadang meloncat-loncat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan lain guna menghindari binatang buas saat di hutan.

"Hmm~ Aku harus bilang apa Kisechin. Sepertinya aku nyaris lupa tentang kampung halamanku karena sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu terakhir aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini."

Murasakibara dahulu adalah salah seorang sanak keluarga yang tinggal di Desa Sozopol, sebelum akhirnya ia sekarat karena diserang  _Madame_ Renata dan sang ibu memohon pada Akashi Masaomi untuk mengubah Murasakibara kecil menjadi vampir agar tetap hidup.

"Hoo… Jadi dahulu kau dibuat sekarat, kemudian Akashi- _sama_  menyelamatkanmu dengan mengubahmu menjadi vampir, apa aku benar?" tanya Aomine dengan raut wajah sedikit kaget. Ia tahu bahwa Murasakibara berasal dari Bulgaria, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa masa lalu Murasakibara ada hubungannya dengan Desa Sozopol.

"Hmm~ Tumben otak udangmu bekerja Minechin ... Mungkin nanti Renata akan terkejut melihatku. Melihat anak manusia yang dulu menjadi saksi mata dalam aksi penyerangannya, yang ia pikir sudah ia bunuh, tapi anak itu sedang beruntung dan sekarang bisa menampakkan dirinya sebagai seorang vampir muda." Aomine tidak melihat ekspresi Murasakibara karena sang bayi besar berada di depannya.

Tapi demi kekuasaan keluarga Akashi, inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Murasakibara menyeringai seram, dari belakang terlihat ujung bibir Murasakibara tertarik ke atas sedikit dan terlihat kedua taringnya mulai muncul.

Di tempat lain, Kagami Taiga dengan bodohnya menuju Desa Sozopol menggunakan jalur biasa, jalur yang dijaga ketat oleh para polisi, sehingga sekarang ia sedang berdebat dengan salah satu petugas. Kagami ngotot ingin pergi ke desa itu dengan alasan 'ingin mengunjungi sanak keluarga.' Sayangnya si petugas juga ngotot tidak mengijinkan Kagami untuk lewat karena adanya kasus pembunuhan berantai.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kagami berteriak pada polisi di depannya bahwa itu bukan pembunuhan berantai, tapi penyerangan vampir. Tapi buruk baginya, karena pada era sekarang sangat sedikit orang yang masih percaya akan keberadaan vampir. Mungkin kalau ia nekat berteriak seperti itu, Kagami akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Kagami sudah hampir pasrah menghadapi Pak Opsir yang tetap ngotot di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berbalut pakaian serba hitam mendekati Sang Opsir dan berbicara dengan bahasa asing. Kagami tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa pria itu, yang jelas petugas tersebut langsung terbelak ke arah Kagami begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Ia langsung mengijinkan Kagami untuk lewat tempat itu, dan berkata seraya membungkukan badannya empat puluh lima derajat. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak tau bahwa Anda merupakan murid beliau."

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Beliau? Kenapa ia begitu takut setelah selesai berbicara dengan pria itu? Ah sudahlah, tidak penting masalah itu. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah mendapat akses untuk memasuki Desa Sozopol dan bertemu dengan Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

Tanpa Kagami sadari, sang pria serba hitam melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan nekat… Taiga…"

-x-

**_Desa Sozopol, Bulgaria._ **

Pemandangan mengerikan langsung disunguhkan kepada tiga vampir bawahan Akashi setiba di sana. Seluruh pelosok desa terbakar, banyak rumah-rumah yang sudah berubah menjadi arang. Jangan lupa mayat orang-orang yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri dari kebakaran bergelimpangan di jalanan layaknya sampah. Kise sampai menggeliat jijik karena ia tidak sengaja menginjak salah satu mayat gosong tersebut.

Iris biru Aomine menelurusi pemandangan di depannya. Nyaris saja ia mengira pemandangan ini hanyalah delusi belaka. Aneh. Kenapa … desa ini terkesan sangat sepi … Bayangan Aomine begitu tiba di Sozopol adalah ia langsung diberi sambutan meriah oleh vampir-vampir tidak terkontrol.

"Kise…" lirih Aomine pada teman pirangnya. Kise melirik Aomine sebentar, lalu melangkah lebih jauh di dalam desa.

"Pasti ada yang bersembunyi Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi. Pasti."

Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpencar, pergi ke hutan sebelah timur desa. Berpisah dari Kise dan Murasakibara guna mencari para vampire-vampire layaknya bermain petak umpet.

Kagami tiba beberapa detik setelah Kise. Tetapi, ia malah menuju ke hutan dan tidak melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam desa karena masih ada Kise dan Murasakibara terlihat berkeliaran di sana. Sama seperti Aomine, ia juga merasakan keanehan dari kesunyian tempat ini. Tiba-tiba, Kagami merasakan sepasang mata merah menyala memandang intens kearahnya. Dan benar saja. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, sebuah cakar vampir terpampang jelas di depan mata, berusaha untuk melukainya.

 _'Sial!'_ Batin Kagami dalam hati. Kagami terlambat untuk menghindar, ia sudah pasrah saja jika wajahnya ternodai oleh cakar vampir ini.

_CRASH!_

Gerakan vampir darah lumpur tersebut sekejap terhenti. Terlihat sebuah bilah es menancap di dadanya dan perlahan es tersebut mulai menyelimuti tubuh sang vampir. Kagami masih terkejut, cakar vampir yang berada satu senti di depan wajahnya seharusnya sudah mengenainya telak. Ia menoleh ke arah timur, dan melihat sekelebat bayangan mendekat. Kagami langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk bersembunyi di atas pohon sembari sebisa mungkin menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

"Ah … Ternyata disini kalian bersembunyi … kalian membuatku repot harus bermain petak umpet…" Kagami menahan nafas saat mendengar langkah kaki bergesekan dengan tanah semakin mendekat.

"Tapi sekarang … aku yang menang kan…" berbarengan dengan suara itu, sebuah tangan mengarah ke arah vampir tadi, dengan telapak tangan membuka lebar menengadah ke atas.

Semua terjadi secara cepat, sangat tiba-tiba.

Si Vampir hanya menggeretak melihat sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekati dirinya. Ia ingin memberontak tapi apa daya, es sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, yang tersisa hanya kepala.

"Tch, sialan kau! AOMINE DAIKI!"

Tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping mengikuti serpihan es yang hancur bersamaan saat Aomine mengepalkan tangannya yang teracung ke arahnya. Darah berwarna hitam pekat pun tidak luput dari lapisan es yang diciptakan Aomine, sehingga sekarang terlihat banyak sekali serpihan es berwarna hitam. Kagami terdiam sambil menegak ludah saat melihat kekuatan penghancur mistis dari salah satu anggota dari anjing-anjing setia Akashi _._

"Oh? Ternyata aku cukup terkenal di kalangan kalian ya, makhluk berdarah hitam. Nah ... Sekarang keluarlah, wahai kalian pengikut menjijikkan Renata Svarovski." Iris  _dark blue_ Aomine berubah menjadi merah darah.

-x-

_KABOOM!_

Kise dan Murasakibara mendengar suara ledakan dari hutan sebelah timur Desa Sozopol. Murasakibara mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, sementara Kise mengambil inisiatif untuk menetapkan salah satu teknik  _Emperor Eye_ milik Akashi, melihat pemandangan dengan radius cukup jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Aominecchi," gumam Kise pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Murasakibara. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka sontak berlari menuju hutan tersebut dan menemukan Aomine yang sedang bertarung layaknya menari dengan vampir-vampir Renata.

Tangannya yang seakan telah terlatih dan luwes itu bergerak gesit mengendalikan es disekitarnya dan membekukan para vampire darah lumpur dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Minechin meninggalkanku dan bersenang-senang sendiri ternyata. Kisechin boleh?" Murasakibara menatap Kise dengan tatapan merajuk, ditanggapi dengan pandangan datar Kise.

"Boleh saja. Asal sebelum dibunuh tanya mereka dimana nyonya besar mereka." Murasakibara mengangguk senang dan bergabung dengan Aomine melawan sekelompok preadator buas Renata yang entah kapan habisnya. Murasakibara terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan karena menemukan mainan baru.

Kise menatap kedua temannya sejenak, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa juga mulai dikerubungi oleh mereka. Kise melesat bagai cahaya ke balik pohon-pohon tersebut sembari memotong batang pohon menggunakan tangannya sehingga roboh dan menimpa setidaknya dua puluh kepala vampir. Lolongan kesakitan selama beberapa menit menjadi lagu tersendiri bagi telinga Kise serta pemandangan mayat vampir tanpa kepala menjadi tontonan memuakkan baginya. Dengan teknik yang ia tiru dari Murasakibara ini, Kise bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan mudah.

Kagami yang masih bersembunyi diatas pohon melihat kesenangan yang dialami Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara mau tidak mau ikut bergabung. Beruntung baginya, perhatian Kise sedang teralihkan oleh para vampir sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Kagami. Kagami meloncat turun dari dahan pohon dan langsung memanah beberapa vampir yang menyerang ke arahnya dengan panah khusus, tidak bisa membunuh manusia tapi bisa membunuh vampir. Depan, kiri, kanan, belakang, atas. Dalam sekejap, seratus vampir yang menyerang dari berbagai arah sudah terbunuh oleh Kagami.

Murasakibara mencakar dan memotong kepala vampir terakhir yang ada disekitarnya. Aomine dan Kise sudah tidak dikerubungi darah lumpur, digantikan dengan mayat-mayat dengan berbagai variasi entah kepalanya pecah, badan dan kepala terpisah, jantung tertancap pedang es, dan lain-lain. Pakaian mereka bertiga juga tidak luput dari cipratan darah berwarna hitam pekat.

"Sudah selesaikah? Ternyata lebih cepat dari yang kuduga," gumam Murasakibara sambil menjilati sisa darah yang ada di telapak tangannya. Senyum mulai terbentuk di wajah tampan Kise dan ia tertawa,

"Hahaha! Kita memang hebat- _ssu_! Vampire-vampire itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan kita, harus  _Madame_ Renata sendirilah yang maju!"

Sayangnya, Aomine merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Matanya menangkap gambaran beberapa mayat yang dibunuh dengan panah. Setahu Aomine tidak ada satupun diantara teman-temannya yang ahli menggunakan panah kecuali Midorima seorang, dan sekarang Midorima tidak ada bersama mereka.

Tapi Aomine tidak bisa menganalisa keadaan lebih jauh. Karena setelah Kise berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba angin yang sangat kencang berhembus. Saking kencangnya, mungkin sampai Kagami yang kembali bersembunyi di atas pohon merasa angin ini bisa merobek kulitnya.

"Astaga … Sekaranglah bintang tamu kita datang." Murasakibara berkata dengan malas sebari menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Aomine dan Kise juga langsung bersiap begitu mereka menangkap siluet wanita berambut pirang panjang dan menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam berjalan mendekat.

"Wah … Wah … Tidak kusangka aku akan disambut oleh tiga pria tampan." Suara merdu bak alunan harpa itu terdengar. Murasakibara menggeram pelan saat siluet itu tinggal berjarak satu meter dari mereka.

"Akashi-sama baik sekali mau mengirimkan tiga pria tampan untuk menjemputku ya." Rambut bergelombang wanita itu bergoyang dengan indah seiring gerakan Renata mendekati Kise.

"Atau mengirimkan mangsa lezat untukku hm? Darah dari keluarga Kise lumayan lezat kok." Mata berwarna madu milik Kise beradu tatap dengan mata merah pekat milik Renata. Kise menatap jijik tangan Renata yang mulai menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya, dan pindah menyentuh bagian lehernya yang terdapat nadi.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku, untuk mencicipi darah segar dari keluarga Kise. Kalian dari generasi ke generasi memang selalu tampan dan cantik ya." Kagami diam, membiarkan Renata memainkan jari lentiknya di wajah dan leher Kise. Tawanya anggun. Renata mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kise. Tapi beruntung bagi Kise, mata Renata sesaat sempat mengerling ke kanan,dan ia terbelak menemukan Murasakibara di samping Aomine.

"Ooh?  _What a surprise!_ Kukira kau sudah tewas bersamaan dengan Murasakibara Hitoshi & Asuna, Hmm?" Renata bersorak menyerukan keterkejutannya sebari berjalan kearah Murasakibara. Kise bernafas lega ia akhirnya lolos dari wanita jahat itu. Yang diajak berbicara memutar bola matanya ke atas, dia benar-benar membenci pembunuh berkedok wanita cantik di depannya ini.

"Kau sudah menjadi dewasa ya, Ats-su-shi-chan ...  _I bet this is Masaomi's doing."_  Suasana hati Murasakibara mulai panas ketika Renata menyentuh pipinya. Sontak, ia menepis tangan Renata kasar dan memandangnya dengan sinis. Sedangkan, yang dipandang hanya tertawa.

"Hm? Ahahahaha ... Rupanya bayi kecil ini masih dendam padaku ya … Baik. Majulah Atsushi-chan." Renata tersenyum meremehkan pada Murasakibara sebelum ia melesat menghilang dengan kecepatan tidak wajar. Kise berteriak memanggil Murasakibara untuk kembali, tapi sayangnya si bayi besar sudah terlanjut terlibat kucing-kucingan dengan Renata sehingga tidak mendengar panggilan Kise.

Kise berdecak kesal, lalu menyusul Murasakibara.

"Aominecchi kau jaga disini saja ya!" seru Kise sebelum ia menghilang di tengah kegelapan hutan, mengejar Renata dan Murasakibara. Aomine mengangguk pada Kise, ia pun lanjut mengobservasi lingkungan sekitarnya.

Banyak anak panah … Dan Midorima sedang tidak ada disini. Oke, ini memang aneh.

Tidak—Bukan aneh. Tapi ada penyusup yang mengikuti mereka. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Kise di pesawat tadi. Aomine baru menyadarinya.

Ada pemburu yang benar-benar mengikuti mereka sampai ke sini.

-x-

Kagami masih tetap berdiam diri di atas dahan pohon, ia berusaha sepelan mungkin berpidah tempat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mengikuti pergerakan Kise, Murasakibara, serta Renata.

Renata merupakan vampir yang cukup gesit dan memiliki kemampuan ilusi yang tidak bisa diremehkan, sudah beberapa kali Kise dan Murasakibara terkelabui olehnya. Kekuatan vampir darah murni memang mengerikan, wanita ini nyaris setara dengan Akashi. Walau tentu saja, Akashi masih jauh lebih hebat darinya.

Terlihat sekarang, Kise berhasil mendekati Renata dan mulai mengacungkan katananya yang seakan-akan dikelilingi petir berwarna emas dari kiri, mencoba untuk melukai tubuh Renata. Murasakibara berusaha untuk menetapkan jaraknya sehingga ia bisa menghancurkan kepala Renata. Tapi, wanita itu tiba-tiba menggunakan ilusinya pada Murasakibara. Jadi sekarang Murasakibara melihat Kise sebagai Renata dan secara tidak sadar ia mengarahkan tangannya yang berisi semacam energi asing berwarna ungu kearah kepala Kise. Kise spontan berteriak memperingatkan Murasakibara dan Renata berhasil kabur.

Tapi, gerakan vampir wanita itu tiba-tiba berhenti, ilusinya lenyap entah –benar-benar hilang, tidak ada kekuatan Renata yang bereaksi saat ini. Kise dan Murasakibara keheranan, kenapa Renata tiba-tiba membeku. Kemudian ia roboh dengan darah mengalir deras dari lukanya.

Mata Kise menangkap gambar bahwa adanya panah besi—bukan panah besi biasa. Panah yang hanya bisa membunuh vampir dan tidak bisa membunuh manusia tertancap di dada kiri Renata, bagian jantung. Ia mulai keheranan sama seperti Aomine, karena tidak ada yang menggunakan panah selain Midorima. Kise lalu menoleh ke sebelah barat karena mendengar suara Aomine memanggilnya. Baru saja ia akan menyahuti panggilan Aomine, tubuhnya kembali merasakan suatu keanehan yang sedari tadi menggangu pikirannya.

_Deg!_

Instingnya kembali bekerja. Bukan karena sedang menggunakan kekuatannya. Bukan juga karena ia sedang haus akan darah. Berarti, detektornya sedang bekerja.

Aomine mengetahui bahwa kekuatan mata detektor Kise sedang bekerja. Berarti instingnya sejak tadi memang tidak salah. Setelah memusatkan pikiran untuk beberapa saat, indera penciumannya menangkap sebuah bau asing yang ia yakini memang bau milik sang  _hunter_.

"Keluar kau!  _Hunter_!" bentak Aomine.

Kagami tahu, ia akan ketahuan cepat atau lambat oleh para vampir dibawahnya ini. Seharusnya bisa saja ia mengulur waktu dan kabur selagi Kise sibuk dengan Renata. Sayangnya, Kagami bukanlah Furihata. Kagami adalah hunter haus tantangan yang memiliki ambisi gila, mengalahkan semua vampir yang ada, terutama Akashi Seijuurou. Berpegangan dengan prinsip gilanya itu, ia nekat menembakkan anak panah ke arah Renata beberapa saat yang lalu. Walau aksinya itu secara tidak langsung meringankan pekerjaan Kise. Mau tidak mau Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara harus mengakuinya.

Kagami keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan cengiran khas terukir di wajahnya. Aomine yang memiliki kenangan buruk dengan  _hunter_  langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan irisnya yang sempat kembali menjadi sewarna batu safir kembali menjadi merah darah. Kise spontan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Aomine lalu merematnya, seakan memberi isyarat untuk tetap mengontrol diri.

"Jadi kau yang mengikuti kami dari pesawat sampai ke hotel? Apa maumu mengikuti kami?" Kise bertanya setenang mungkin pada pria yang berperawakan besar ini. Ekspresi Kise sedikit berubah begitu memperhatikan detail di sebelah kanan rompi yang dikenakan Kagami.

Lencana Seirin.

"Dan, seingatku kami sudah tidak punya urusan apapun dengan Seirin." Kise mendongakkan kepalanya angkuh dan nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

Kagami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise, ia sibuk memperhatikan Kise, Murasakibara, dan Aomine secara teliti dari atas ke bawah. Kagami terkesima, vampir-vampir berbahaya ini memang memiliki kamuflase yang bagus di masyarakat. Ditambah mereka memiliki kemampuan bertahan di sinar matahari, jarang ada kemampuan seperti itu yang melekat pada diri vampir, menambah kesan 'manusia biasa' pada orang-orang ini.

"Hey! Kau alis capit! Jawab pertanyaan Kisechin dong!" Murasakibara menghardik Kagami sebari memasukkan beberapa stik  _Pocky_ ke dalam mulutnya. Aomine mendelik kesal pada Kagami, sedangkan Kise memandang Kagami dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi. Anggota dari pasukan elit yang berada langsung dibawah pimpinan Akashi Seijuurou. Memiliki kemampuan langka yaitu bisa bertahan dibawah sinar matahari. Kise bisa meniru teknik orang, Murasakibara memiliki stamina yang kuat dan kekuatan penghancur asing yang berpusat di telapak tangan, serta Aomine bisa mengendalikan es dan memiliki kekuatan khusus bernama  _'Zone.'_  Kalian memang semenarik yang ada di data ya …"

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara terkejut mendengar omongan Kagami. Informasi tentang mereka sudah diketahui oleh hunter ini secara detail. Terlebih, Kagami adalah salah satu budak Seirin.

 _'Orang ini berbahaya,'_ batin Kise.

Kagami kembali melanjutkan monolognya.

"Membuatku, semakin ingin mengalahkan kalian. Serta Akashi Sejuurou."

Murasakibara terbelak. Menurutnya Kagami itu gila. Ingin mengalahkan Akashi? Yang benar saja, ayah anak itu sendiri terkadang kalah  _sparring_  dengannya. Sekarang seorang pemburu amatiran yang akan menentang Akashi? Dunia yang sudah cukup gila ini sebentar lagi akan kiamat.

"Bocah tengik. Sebelum kau melawan Akashi langkahi dulu mayatku, bodoh."

Aomine semakin jengkel mendengar perkataan-perkataan Kagami, ia lalu menantang Kagami untuk bertarung di tempat itu juga. Kagami justru tidak takut, malah ia meladeni tantangan Aomine dan bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"Aominecchi jangan membuat keributan lain!"

Kise spontan menarik lengan Aomine dan membujuknya untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan pemburu, seperti titah Akashi sebelum mereka berangkat. Tapi, yang ada tangan Kise malah disingkirkan secara paksa oleh Aomine, dan sorot matanya berubah. Merah darah haus akan pertarungan dan darah. Kise tidak bisa berbuat apa lagi, ia membiarkan Aomine bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Tapi, nampaknya Kise mendapatkan bantuan dadakan dalam hal mencegah pertumpahan darah antara Aomine dan Kagami terjadi.

Saat Kagami dan Aomine akan menyerang lawan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba sebuah api hitam melesat, menjalar di antara mereka, dan memotong tanah sehingga tanah terbelah menjadi dua retakan. Kagami terbelak melihat tanah yang terpotong di depannya. Aomine dan Kise memandang api hitam itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Murasakibara tahu siapa yang datang. Ya.  _ayah_ nya sudah datang.

"Daiki. Berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk tidak berurusan dengan pemburu amatiran? Sepertinya porsi latihanmu baik basket maupun yang lain harus kutambah saat pulang nanti."

Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah dan bermata dwi warna dengan sorot yang berwibawa berbicara pada Aomine dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Bayangan pemuda itu kemudian disusul oleh tiga bayangan lain yang mendekat.

"Yah. Bintang tamu kedua kita datang." Murasakibara bertanya dengan santai lalu menoleh kearah Kise dan Aomine.

"A ... Akashi ... cchi .../Akashi …"

Api hitam tadi adalah ulah Akashi yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke Bulgaria bersama Kuroko Tetsura, Momoi Satsuki, dan Midorima Shintarou. Tujuan utama mereka, tentu saja untuk menyambut Kagami-kun dengan  _hangat._ Hitung-hitung melakukan reuni dengan salah seorang anggota organisasi yang sempat cekcok dengan mereka bertahun-tahun silam.

 _'Menarik … Sekarang, seluruh_ Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai _ada di hadapanku!'_  mata Kagami berkilat haus akan pemburuan vampir, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang dihujankan Akashi padanya.

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
